NeoHunter
by DarkRookie
Summary: The metroid blood mature inside of Samus. Can a bounty hunter name Rook defeat Samus as the Chozo requested. Or will he be defeated by the enviroment, Galatic federation, or the Space Pirates before he has the chance.
1. Rook

Chapter 1- Rook

"Wise One, are you sure you know what you are thinking?"  
"Yes, Young One, I am. We must destroy It before it is to late."  
"How are you planning to do this?"  
"Hire a bounty hunter able too do it."  
"No bounty hunter alive can destroy It."  
"I have one in mind."  
"Who is it?"  
"It will be the one with the call sign of Rook from the planet of Zyon-6."  
Young One typed a few things in the panel he was holding.  
"Why such a low ranking bounty hunter?",asked Young One puzzled.  
"He has traits similar to that of Samus Aran," Explained Wise One.  
"Why not just call in Samus Aran"  
"After the incident at the Biological Space Labs, she asked not to be contacted. We honor that request."  
"How do we get Rook to do It? According to the information I have here, he does not have a ship."  
"We can call in a favor from the Shipbuilders."  
"What favor?"  
"Always with questions Young One. What such a curious and brilliant mind. I know their High One's, to put it in our terms, nasty habit and I can contact him directly."  
"He has a taste for the Euphoria drug. All we have to do is to get Rook to get the main ingredient,a rare plant, for the drug and bring it to us. We can distill the drug here. We will reward him with a Level 4 class C stealth fighter, dubbed the Midnight Fighter. Their High One will also give us tools for customizing the computer systems, and extra weapons if we give him enough of the drug."  
"That will be a deadly mission, Wise One. That plant is only grow on one planet and is heavily guarded. The only reason the plant is still around is because it is used for medicines."  
"If he is like Samus Aran in the ways I hope, he will be able to do it."  
"I hope you are right."  
"Me too Young One"

You wouldn't notice him. Just a nobody in the rain. That is the way Rook liked it. There were a few people behind him. Under umbrellas and hoods from the rain. He was leaning on the railing looking across. He couldn't see the other side since he was three-thousand feet on the air. It was just enough to be hidden by the bottom of the cloud. Yet he could see the other side though, he was wearing his eye monitor, or E.M. for short, and it was enhancing his vision. That wasn't all it could do. It can hack computers and security systems, record short movies, and detect motion and heat around him. All of course if he had that program running. It was sitting in front of his left eye. There was also a micro-phone attached to it so he could call people and record sounds. It was currently residing in his mess he called hair. The main components for processing were in his back pocket in the shape of a wallet. Another part to the set was a little input device he was holding in his left hand. He wasn't using it right now but he could change what the E.M. was scanning for.

Rook was searching for his bounty. He couldn't remember the guy's name so he called The Bounty for now. He had tips on The Bounty, It was said he liked to pay for women services. After he looked around for more information he got the location of the place he liked to take his women. There was a apartment he renting but no one knew for what. Rook had an idea of it's use. That why he was waiting and staring into the cloud and getting soaked. He was only wearing blue jeans and a baggy brown jacket that ran down to his thighs. He like the baggy clothing, it hiding his weapons from public view. The public had a love-hate relationship with bounty hunters. He had a standard seven pistol with a full clips of 24 rounds, two grenade strapped to his belt, and his favorite weapon. He favorite weapon was a sword that measure 109 cm, 91 for the double sided blade and 18 for the hilt. He loved it for the quietness and swiftness. He saw the man go into the apartment with three ladies. Rook stood up and started walking east. Now Rook look somewhat menacing, standing at 1.88 meters with his baggy clothes on. At the first intersections he got to he went north. After about a kilometer there was a intersection. He look up into the cloud and was appearing to watch the lightning dance around. He was really changing what the E.M. was doing. It was hacking into the apartment's security systems. After a few moments he was in.

He went up to the door The Bounty went though earlier and knocked. A silt appeared about 30 cm above Rook's head with two bulging eyes looking down at him.

"Who is it," mumbled the owner of the eyes. He sounded like a type with more brawn than brains, perfect for guard work.

"It is Demigo," Rook said in a very lousy Hispanic accent.

The owner of the eyes didn't seem to noticed the bad accent. He opened the door and Rook slipped in and closed the door behind him. He stood with his back to the guard who was now sitting in a chair by the door. Rook took off his jacket and hung it on a coat rack by the door with four others. He turned around and pulled his gun out. Pulled the trigger twice, sending a bullet in the guard's heart and head. He lifted up his shirt and pull off his sword that was taped to him since holding a sword on your side was kind of weird. Untapped the edge and use the tape to secure his grenades so they wouldn't make unnecessary noise. He found a trail of wet foot prints and followed them. They lead to a door that was slightly ajar. As Rook was about to go in he heard a slight ruffle and a click. By reflexes, Rook fell down and looked up. The door had exploded in shards of splitters and flashes of light. Rook threw a grenade in. There was a loud boom and bright flash of light. After about 30 seconds lying on the floor he got up and surveyed the damage. From about the 60 cm mark and up there was no door. He was lucky he heard the noises. The concussion grenade did it job a little to well. It was design to blind and throw enemies, but if you landed wrong when the blast sent you careening into something, you could die. "Well no weapon is perfect" thought Rook. He saw four plasma rifles in various corners of the room. Rook heard something, it sounded like someone was calling him. It The Bounty speaking his last words. Rook went over to the man.

"Hey you bounty hunter. You screwed up. I am dying. No 250,000 galactic dollars for you"  
"No I didn't. The bounty was for you alive or dead."  
"Did the cops catch someone"  
"Yes they did, a man by Demigo"  
"Damn you, Demigo, damn you to hell"

After his last words, The Bounty began to cough blood. He cough for about 3 minutes stopped, and died. Rook brought down his micro-phone and call the cops and his lawyer. The cops came. Rook explain his story. The crime scene investigators just took over the scene. Rook was sitting in a police car when his lawyer arrived. She had a fit. She scream at the cops wondering why Rook was in the back of the car. The cops explain that they put me there to get me out of the way and Rook volunteered to sit in there. After a few hours the crime scene investigators were done. They reported the Rook done everything in the law and that the guard also had a bounty on his head. An extra 10,000 galactic dollars, or g$ for short. Rook paid his lawyer g$10,000 and the kept the rest in his bank. He grab his jacket and gave it to one of the crime scene investigators. They checked it over and gave it back. Rook started the walk home.


	2. Contact

Wise One and Young One were in a commutations rooms. Young One Stood on a platform with a camera staring at him. Wise One stood near the exit. A lone tech was at a console ferociously typing away. Young One spoked.  
"Before I do this, I must tell you the science team tried to contact you but were unable too. So they gave me a message to relay to you."  
"What is the message?" asked Wise One.  
"They said they needed to talk over details with you."  
"Is that all?"  
"Yes. May I inquire what they ment by that?"  
"Yes you may, but you will not receive an answer."  
"Ready" announced the tech.  
"Thank you for letting us knowing, Kudjar. Are you ready Young One?"  
"Yes I am."  
"Kudjar, begin when Rook logs on the Virtru-Net."  
"I will, Wise One."

Rook made it back safly. He step into his apartment and cursed about the mess he left himself. Clothes, random take-out boxes, and weights were everywhere. He cralwed over the mess and got on clean and dry clothes and put his E.M. on top of the dresser. He started to clean , and after about an hour he was finished. The dirty clothes ,along with g$50, were handed to an old lady next door who he gave company on Sundays. He could wash his own laudary, but the lady next door always seem to make them better, to put it in the best terms he could think of. His weight were back on the rack. He found his treadmill which was being used as a clothes rack, and his chair was now clear of debris. He jump into the overstuff chair and started the uplink for the Virtru-Net. He didn't connect. Instead he took a nap and was going to finish connecting at some other time.

"How does it take to connect." complained Young One.  
"He is in the standby but dies not wish to connect fully." explain Kudjar.  
"He needs to hurry." Young One said with anger on the edge of his voice.  
"Patience is needed Young One," Kudjar was telling Young One, "You are going to be the future Wise One."  
"I know, I know. I am still young I should be allowed to still get angry time to time." sighed Young One  
"That what are not to do since you are in training. He is connecting."  
"Good. It is only been 5 hours."

Rook woke up and walked around a little. He was a little stiff from sitting in the chair. He wished that he had put up the closet doors back up that were on his bed. He flopped back onto the chair and finished connecting to the Virtru-Net. His body fell still while his mind was traveling into a digital world. His "home" has a little thatched house on a beach. His home contained little floating icon indicating e-mail and favorite places to go in the Virtru-Net. he never made it to his home. He went to a dark room with a ray of light shining on a chair. Rook was creeped out. No one could hack the Virtru-Net. The Human Space Government, or HSG, hired the best hackers to find errors and they didn't release the next version until couldn't be hacked by them. Right here someone had hacked the system and changed his home. He was searching for a way out when a giant screen lit up in front of the chair lit up. It was all white with a black vaguely man shape form cut in the middle of it.

"Sit Down." Commanded the black man shape.  
Rook just about wet himself. He ran to the chair and sat and looked straight at the screen.  
"You are wondering why I am here you bet." asked the man.  
Rook could only managed to give a feeble nod. When Rook was scared he went to limit next passing out. He wasn't scared often.  
"We call upon your services of a bounty hunter." Explained the man.  
"Is that all?" managed Rook after a few moments silence. Rook did like there power. They hacked an unhackable system. If anyone knew what this ment they would be scared also.  
"Yes, it is."  
"Why not just post it on my board." Said Rook regaining courage.  
"Because it is an hot mission."  
"I don't do hot missions."  
"Yes I am aware of that."  
"Then why call apon me?"  
"Because we can pay you very well."  
"What is the payment then I might consider it."  
"It will be a stealth fighter dubbed the Midnight Fighter."  
"Damn. That is a nice ship. What is the mission."  
"The mission is to pick up the main ingredient of the Euphoria Drug. The plant is heavily gaurded. It is..."  
"Yeah. I know the story." Rook said cutting off the man. His greed was starting to take him over leaving his fear behind. "Do I get the to fly the ship in my mission?"  
"No. We need the ingredient to get a few of the ships. So you be using a Chozo stealth ship, level 2."  
Some specs of the ship appeared on the left side of the man as he moved over to the right. Rook walked up to them and put on a look of disgust.  
"This ship sucks. Level 1 sheild. Level 1 hull. Speed not in hyperspace is only 120 km/h. I can't believe this old bucket of crap even has hyperspace. Level 4 stealth. Not bad. It could be better."  
"It is the only one I have. The other in my fleat are comissioned eslewhere. Another bright note it's stealth abilities can be upgraded to Level 9 with the equipment I added, but the engines only work at 35 with it on."  
"That is Okay. I really shouldn't need Level 9 stealth for that long."  
"Do you take the mission."  
"I will."  
"Good. The drop off coordinates we be in the ships computer."

The black room vanished. Rook was now in his home. He checked various floating icon. Only one intersts him. It was the one saying the clothes were done. He surfed around in virtru-Net for awhile and got off. He didn't get off the chair he just fell asleep in it. Around 8 hours later, there was a knock on the door. It was a message boy. The boy gave him the message and Rook grab a handful of money from the tip bowl near the door. He closed the door and heard shouts from the boy about his tip. He was very happy he just got g$54.03. Rook read the note. It said "C S S A S S S P". Rook understood what it ment. He grab his clean clothes and explain wht he couldn't be there on Sunday. He dropped the clothes of and grap his E.M and jacket. He traveled to the Small Spaceships port. He found his ship. It looked like an old fashion stealth bomber from the Air-Wars on Earth centuries ago. He took off and set the auto-pilot to Oryan-2. The home of the ingredient. He fell asleep for the 3 time that day. He really needed to catch up on sleep.


	3. Euphoria

"He accepted the mission, Wise One" said Young One happily.  
"I knew he would. Who would resist an offer of a brand new fighter"  
"May I ask about the progress of the science team since not one of them will tell me what hey are doing"  
"You may"  
"How long is it going to take them to finish their project"  
"It will take about two years standard"  
"What a long time"  
"Yes, but it will be finished within are current time frame"  
"I suppose it is"  
"I have to go now. See you later Young One"  
They went off in separate directions. Rook arrived at Oryan-2. 

The ships computer was beeping incisively. Rook moaned. The ships cramped quarters were not a good place to take a nap. He flipped on the radio and the beeping stop. They was a recording going explaining where to land, when and how to contact the control tower to let them know he was coming and what strip to use . Rook drifted in orbit until he came across the landing site. He eased down the ship into a descent into the planets atmosphere. Rook was at first awed by the flames erupting around his ship and leaving a glowing trail. Then he concentrated on keeping the ship from drifting into the wrong angle of decent. He leveled out about 23000 meters above the surface. He flew around letting the hull cool and proceeded to land.

He picked a spot near the end for a quick exit from this planet if need be. He got off and went into the main building of the spaceport. It looked like a giant mall. He went to the computer next to him to pay his parking fees. He grumbled about the price, it was nearly three quarters his money. He left out of the north end of the airport and look out at the city. It looked like the tourist trap it sounded. Three amusement parks were visible and almost every building was a hotel, restaurant, or tourist help. He went east a few blocks and found a decent hotel, got a room, and took another nap. Finally feeling full refreshed, he woke up and looked up the tour for the Caulkins Medical Facility, the fabled home of the Euphoria Plant. He found the tour time and went out for the next train there. He had friendly chat with the other passengers on the way there. He explain that he was disappearing for awhile from the 50 kilos of stuff he had to carry if he went with his girlfriend another day. The train stop and they were in a totally different world. Instead of the sub-tropic heat and humidity of the city, there was a cool calm of the new forest scenery. There were trees around them, but a fence stopped them from going to close to them. They walk a trail with arrows pointing them to the tour, not like there was any other direction to go. Rook got a shiver up his spine with the relavizaion of an almost total lack of freedom. A fellow tourist ask him on his shivering, Rook said he was just thinking of how much money his girlfriend was spending without him there. They had a quick laugh before a tour guide greeting them.

"Good afternoon, everyone." announce the tour guide.  
"Good afternoon." replied everyone in varying degrees of interest and boredom "Let's go on"

The tour continued. Rook walked on with a half-ass attempted to stay interested, but he thought it didn't look all that well. They were about 20 minutes into the tour when they stop to watch a movie about the faucity. Just in time too. The little kids were complaining that there feet hurt. The tour guide left out a back door. Rook noticed a cigarette pack in her. Sulking back unnoticed, he exited though the same door as the tour guide. He found her smoking and leaning against the back wall.

"Ahh. You found me." replied the tour guide  
"Not really that hard," replied Rook,"Kind of hard to miss the door closing and the pack of cigarettes"  
"Name's Alana. You want one"  
"Yah. I do," replied Rook. Anything for a bounty he guessed "What you doing on this tour all by yourself. Not many single guys come on the tour alone"  
"Get away from my girlfriends shopping. She should be good for another fews hours without me"  
"Ohh." responed Alana showing little intrest Rook lit the cig. In front of him was a forest. To the right was a long wall with a camera on the corner. Rook jumped at the sight of the camera.  
"See the camera"  
"Yeah. Won't we get caught"  
"Naaah. Camera is sationary. Not really that smart for what it is guarding"  
"What is it guarding"  
"Well go into that forest far enough into it, you will find the Euphoria Plant, or so the legend goes"  
"Weren't they all destroy a few years ago"  
"Yes they were, but this company keep a few plants for medical purposes. What won't I give to have some." sighed Alana.  
"Why do you want some"  
"Before the Galatic Federation cracked down on it, I used to be addicted. I still remember that feeling"  
"What will you give if I get some"  
"Anything you wanted," said Alana in a desperate voice "I want back in. To finish the tour, and not get caught. The won't except it if it comes out there own back door. My contrator wants some"  
"You a bounty hunter"  
"Yes I am"  
"Sounds like a plan. Got anything thing to tell you direction"  
Rook digged though his pocket and found it empty. He checked his hair and his E.M. wasn't there. His dropped and started swearing to himself. He must have forgot to put it back after his long nap at the hotel.  
"No I don't"  
"Here take this," Alana dug though her pocket and pull out an old fashion compass. "Here take this. Go to 207 degrees and when you leave and come back just turn around 180 degrees"  
"How do you know this"  
"Been there once. I am the one who started the legend you know. Just after the plant went, I got a job here. I heard rumors in the halls of this place and i decide to check it out. I was caught though. The owner hear just made go though a detox program. Haven't needed the drug since but miss the pleasure it gave"  
"How far away is the plant from here"  
"A roundtrip? About a three days journey. I will be back here in three days to lets you in, if that is all you want"  
"What about the camera"  
"Stick close to the wall and it won't see you"  
"Then how did you get caught"  
"I sumbled out drugged and skipped into the camera path"  
"Ohhh. Got to go see you in three days"  
"Is that all you want?" pointing her chest at Rook, somehow popping the top button off.  
Rook wasn't there to answer. He was already scaling the wall with the camera. In no time, he had passed under the camera, went right, and after about twenty steps he dashed into the forest.


	4. AN

Author Note: Sorry haven't been updating this as i wanted. Summer sucks with a job but at least I have some money. Try to post the next chapter before august. Thanks for the paitence 


End file.
